Go to Back
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: Yunho merasa terkhianati saat Jaejjong meninggalkannya,tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya namja cantik itu sembunyikan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Go to Back

AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ

Rate : T to M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Yunjae as My Lovely pair

Warning : Typo,Gaje,Shounen-ai,OOC,MPreg EYD yang tidak sesuai

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

#Go to Back#

Malam itu tak seperti biasanya pemuda dengan mata tajam bak musang tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang,ia berkali-kali membalik tubuhnya mencari kehangatan dari seseorang yang selalu terlelap di sampingnya. Dia menatap langit langit kamarnya kembali mengingat kenangan bersama kekasihnya dulu.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Boojae. . eodisseo ?"namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu mencari keberadaan seseorang yang di cintainya.

"Nde,Yunnie. . .aku di dapur,waeyo ?"mendengar sahutan dari suara merdu yang di carinya, namja tampan itu segera berlari menuju tempat kekasih hatinya berada.

Namja cantik yang sedang berkutat di dapur terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada lengan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, Namun hanya beberapa saat karena dia sudah tau pemilik lengan itu.

"Waeyo,YUnnie ?", namja cantik itu membuka suaranya setelah agak lama mereka bedua terdiam.

"Aniya. . .aku hanya merindukanmu", tukas namja tampan itu.

Namja cantik itu hanya menghela nafas berat mendengar ucapan namja yang sudah lama mengisi hari harinya itu. Dia ingin mengatakan hal yang sangat sulit di ucapkannya, Namun dia harus mengatakan sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Yunnie. . . Joongie rasa kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi", kata kata itupun keluar dari namja cantik yang masih dalam pelukannya.

Namja bemata musang itu tercekat mendengar kata kata yang tidak ingin di dengarnya itu. Ia hanya mampu menggeleng tanpa bias mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama tiba tiba Yunho membalikkan tubuh namja yang dalam pelukannya itu. Ia menatap tajam mata doe yang selalu memencarkan cinta dan kini yang dia lihat hanya penyesalan dan luka.

"Apa maksudmu boo ? Kau hanya becanda kan ? Ayo lah kau tau ulang tahunku masih lama boo ?!", dia masih berpura pura tidak mengerti maksud kekasih hatinya itu.

"Mian Yun,,aku. .aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi", namja cantik itu mati matian menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah agar Yunho tidak mengetahuinya.

"Gotjimal ! kau bohong boo. .!", dengan penuh emosi Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu mau menatap matanya.

"Mianhe Yun,,minggu depan aku akan segera menikah. Aku harap kamu bias menerima keputusanku kali ini", tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yunho dia langsung pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu yang masih terdiam seakan membeku mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh namja cantik itu di rumah yang penuh kenangan bersama namja yang pernah atau masih di cintainya.

Sementara Yunho masih terdiam membeku,Jaejoong telah keluar dari rumah yang selama 3 tahun dia tempati bersama Yunho dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipi tirus namja cantik itu.

"Mianhae Yun,aku harap kamu akan bahagia tanpaku", Jaejoong masih menatap rumah mereka dengan tatapan sendu sebelum benar benar pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Hanya kenangan itu yang sampai kini dia miliki dari sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu. Tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya namja itu meninggalkannya.

**TBC OR END ?**

salam kenal chingu,**Izca** imnida bangapta. .:D

gomawo buat nae chingu **lilywhitechan **udah dukung aku.:))

di tunggu review,kritik 'n sarannya. Mianhae kalo masih banyak typo atau miss typo .

**RnR,pLease ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**Go to Back**

**AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Yunjae as My Lovely pair**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,Shounen-ai,OOC,MPreg EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

Summary : Yunho merasa terkhianati saat Jaejjong meninggalkannya,tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya namja cantik itu sembunyikan

**#Go to Back#**

CHAPTER 2/?

Setelah meninggalkan apartemen mereka kini Jaejoong berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat sambil menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir tiada henti karena harus pergi meninggalkan Yunho kekasih hatinya, andaikan ia tidak di cintai oleh 'dia' mungkin hidupnya akan sempurna bersama Yunho terlebih ia kini sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka tapi sebelum ia menyampaikan berita bahagia itu pada Yunho semuanya sudah terlambat tapi ia harus melakukan itu walaupun tahu keputusannya akan menyakiti Yunho dan dirinya demi keselamatan kekasihnya dan janin yang di kandungnya.

"Mianhae Yunnie aku berjanji akan segera kembali setelah semuanya berakhir kita akan hidup bahagia dengan aegya kita,Mianhae nan jeongmal saranghaeyo bear" ujar Jaejoong di sertai isakan pilu yang begitu menyayat hati, saat sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba tiba sebuah limousine hitam berhenti di depannya ia sangat tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu seseorang yang membuat ia terpaksa meninggalkan Yunhonya pemilik mobil itupun keluar menunjukkan sesosok pria yang gagah dengan wajah yang tegap di sertai surai birunya berjalan dengan angkuh mendekati Jaejoong yang masih terisak isak. Lama namja itu terdiam tanpa bersuara duduk di samping Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat akhirnya namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana Kim Jaejoong apa kau sudah menuruti yang aku perintahkan padamu ?" ujar namja itu dengan nada yang dingin

"Aku sudah menuruti perintahmu tuan Choi Seunghyun yang terhormat, jadi sekarang jangan pernah lagi mengusik kehidupanku dengan Yunho lagi !" jawab Jaejoong tanpa menyadari namja di depannya kini menyeringai lebar.

"Ah,tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakan janji itu dan kamu juga tidak melupakan janjimu bukan ? Kim Jaejoong ?" namja di ketahui bernama Choi Seunghyun itu menyebut namanya dengan nada sing a song terdengar mengejek, sedangkan Jaejoong yang baru menyadari hal yang di maksud Seunghyun terpaku dan tersenyum miris mengingat alasan sebenarnya ia meninggalkan Yunho karena orang 'itu'.

Jaejoong tahu orang 'itu' tentu tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena ia yakin orang 'itu' adalah orang yang baik tapi baginya baik saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berpaling dari sosok kekasihnya Jung Yunho dan saat ini ia terpaksa mengikuti permintaan atau mungkin bisa di sebut paksaan Choi Seunghyun yang menginginkan dirinya menikah dengan dongsaengnya yang tidak lain adalah seorang Choi Siwon namja yang sebenarnya di gilai oleh semua yeoja ataupun namja yang berstatus uke namun ternyata keberuntungan atau kesialan karena Siwon hanya tertarik pada satu namja yang tidak terpesona padanya. Awalnya Siwon mendekatinya mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari Jaejoong yang berakhir dengan sia sia karena ternyata Jaejoong sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Yunho dan tentu saja membuat Siwon terluka meskipun pada akhirnya ia bergerak mundur saat mengetahui kenyataan yang di terimanya dari sang pujaan hati dan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak sesempurna yang di lihat oleh orang orang.

"Te-tentu saja tuan Choi yang terhormat !" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek setelah terlarut dengan pikirannya cukup lama. Namun Seunghyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan mengejeknya karena saat ini ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang tentu saja menyangkut dongsaeng kesayangannya, sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak tega harus memisahkan dua sejoli yang saling mencintai tapi demi dongsaeng tercintanya apapun akan di lakukannya sekalipun hal itu menyakiti orang lain. Setelah beberapa saat tiba tiba Seunghyun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju limousine hitamnya.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi aku harap kamu tidak membuatku kecewa, bersikaplah biasa saja di depan adikku karena aku tidak ingin dia curiga ! Cepat naik mobilku jangan terlalu lama membuang waktu karena setiap detik sangat berarti untuk Siwon !" ucapan Seunghyun terdengar seperti perintah yang harus di turuti akhirnya Jaejoong segera berjalan menyusul Seunghyun yang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30 menit mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di mansion Choi yang nampak mewah dari luar dan tentu saja di dalamnya pun tidak kalah mewah menunjukkan betapa kayanya keluarga Choi.

Saat memasuki kediaman Choi mereka langsung di sambut oleh para maid yang berdiri membungkuk hormat pada tuannya, Seunghyun langsung berjalan menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua kediaman Choi tanpa mengetuk pintu ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu yang di ikuti oleh Jaejoong di belakangnya tapi ketika Jaejoong masuk kamar tersebut betapa kagetnya ia mendapati sosok yang membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan Yunho terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan berbagai alat yang melekat di tubuhnya perlahan lahan ia mendekati sosok namja yang terbaring lemah itu tanpa sadar ia sudah menggenggam kedua tangan namja yang di ketahui sebagai dongsaeng Choi Seunghyun itu. Jaejoong menatap iba pada namja di depannya terlebih saat melihat pipi namja itu yang semakin tirus mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan kulitnya yang terlihat sangat pucat karena jarang terkena sinar matahari ia baru mengetahui kenyataan yang di alami oleh Choi Siwon namja di depannya yang ternyata memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya sejak kecil yang membuat jantungnya lemah, ia merasa sedikit menyesal saat mendengar penyebab Siwon terbaring lemah karena mendengar bahwa ia telah menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho seharusnya ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi Siwon saat ia menolak pernyataan cintanya raut wajah Siwon menunjukkan kesakitan tapi ia malah mengabaikan Siwon karena menganggap itu sesuatu yang wajar bagi seseorang yang baru saja di tolak cintanya.

Jaejoong kini menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan perlahan karena takut menyakitinya nanti tanpa sadar ia tertidur sambil terus menggenggam tangan Siwon sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf telah menyakiti hatinya dan membuat Siwon menjadi begitu terpukul. Tanpa ia sadari tangan itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan perlahan, Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur terusik gerakan tiba tiba di puncak kepalanya yang terasa sedang di elus dengan sayang, tadinya ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya tapi merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres perlahan kedua mata doenya terbuka dan ia langsung kaget melihat namja yang terbaring lemah tersenyum padanya menunjukkan cintanya.

"Si-Siwon kamu ?" kedua doenya menatap bingung seseorang yang berada di depannya.

Tbc?

Mianhae chingudeul baru update cz kerja lembur trus ?(re:alasan !

Hhehe mian kalo masih kurang panjang,mian jua kalo critanya semakin abal dan gaje,, harap maklum kalo masih ada Miss Ty(po) atau Ty(po),,

Thanks to ** , Jung Eunhee, jungri27,**** shimmax,**** jaejoong06,**** Guest,**** lilywhitechan , all silent readers**

di tunggu review,kritik,and sarannya. .:()

akhir kata,

**Mind to RnR,please ?**


End file.
